In recent years, electrical devices such as desktops and laptops are frequently used. These electrical devices usually generate heat during operation, which may affect the performance thereof. Therefore, to ensure the normal function of the electrical devices, heat-dissipating modules or components (e.g., cooling fans) are provided to help dissipate the heat.
Currently existing cooling fans dissipate heat by an air stream produced during operation thereof. How to convert the mechanical energy generated from the spinning of the cooling fans into other forms of energy is worth further research.